poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special
'''The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special '''is the 1st YIFM/Mixels crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot The annual Mix Festival is here; a day to celebrate the power of the Cubits. However, due to a certain hamlogna sandwich-loving Electroid, all of the hamlogna sandwiches are eaten, leaving the other Electroids angry with him. Due to this, Teslo asks all of the leaders of their respective tribes to come with him to get more. At the same time, Major Nixel appears in a metal cloud floating above and lets loose his devastating new weapon — the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer—onto the festival, making every other Mixel at the party become a zombie-like Nixel. With all of With all of their Cubits destroyed, it's up to the leaders, who come back to witness the chaos, to save their friends and Mixel Land. Gobba has a Cubit, but Flain says to save it for another time.Krader says that the only way to find more is to go to Mixel Mountain for the Rainbow Cubits. So, they all head there. Gobba ends up using and wasting his Cubit with Kraw, but everyone finally reaches the top of the mountain and hit the giant Rainbow Cubit, letting tons more loose. Meanwhile, Major Nixel is baking cupcakes. However, the tribe leaders come backMixed, and defeat him, saving the festival and their friends in the process. Major Nixel then runs off in embarrassment, vowing revenge. The leaders of the Series 3 tribes finally show up, marking their debut in the show. Inside a classroom in Mountain City, Teslo is teaching his students - Zaptor and Volectro - about how to change a light bulb. Volectro questions Teslo on when they would ever need to know that - but as it turns out, they do now, as the light bulb smashes after he says that. Zaptor and Volectro are left scared. They turn on their lights and search the room for the light bulb. Zaptor finds ahamlogna sandwich, and Volectro finds an Electroid-colored cubit. Teslo finally comes across a light bulb, but becomes unsure about how to reach it. Teslo comes up with a solution. The Electroids take the cubit. A large sunflower with a face grows out of it, and the Electroids give it their love, before it eats them up and combines them into the Electroids Max. The Max appears holding the light bulb in his tail. He reaches the light bulb up and sets it in, but it does not seem to have enough power, barely lighting up the room, so he plugs his tail in while holding the light bulb to transfer electricity, but is shocked by the power and begins shocking himself, and eventually the giant Lightbulb Sun breaks and goes out, annoying Teslo. Vulk is taking a shower when it suddenly gets clogged up. He tells his Infernite siblings about it, and Flain suggests theymix into their max form. They do fix it, but the clog travels through the pipes to the homes of the other 2 tribes. Kradergets burnt on his behind (south) and Teslo burns his mouth. They then both go to the Infernite home and yell at Vulk (who was in the shower) that he burnt them. Vulk apologizes, and treats them to ice cream. Shuff orders a Teddy Butterfly online, Zorch leaves a note outside Shuff's House saying that he missed Shuff. This happens again causing Shuff to call Seismo and Krader to stop Zorch. Their plans fail so they Max to catch Zorch. Shuff receives his Teddy Butterfly and ends up accidentally smashing it on the ground in excitement. Volectro and Shuff are being chased by hundreds of Nixels, but the only cubit they got has the wrong colors. When Flurrand Gobba arrive, Volectro and Shuff soon realize that the wrong colors on their cubit are actually the right colors for Gobba and Flurr to Mix. So, they do, and distract the Nixels with an ice statue of their military general. Major Nixels sends three Nixels to steal Cubits from the Infernites, Cragsters and Electroids. Only one Nixel is succesful, but a Mix climbs out of his backpack when the Nixel tries to pull out the Cubit. The Mix attacks Major Nixel while the Nixels laugh. Lunk starts moving slowly to the elevator to go to Balk's birthday once Chomly goes in there, but a lot of Mixels go in the elevator before him. Zorch then runs in, taking the only spot left and leaving Lunk behind. The elevator closes, but Tentrocomes and mixes with him so he can reach the party. They ruin the party by crashing into the cake while everyone sings. This episode starts with Major Nixel painting two Nixels (one orange and the other blue) to disguise them, and then kicking them to Mixel Land. Balk and Lunk see the two Nixels and, confusing them for Mixels, say that they are going to play Balk's favorite game:Slingshot. Balk and Lunk Mix, and ask the Nixels to join them, giving them a Cubit. The Nixels try to Mix, but they cannot; the orange Nixel then lies on top of the blue Nixel (simulating a Mix). The Lunk & Balk Mix jokingly calls them weird and slingshots himself off. The Nixels then return to Nixels Land, but Major Nixel mistakes them as Mixels. He calls a mob of other Nixels to attack the painted ones, and Major Nixel runs off with the Cubit. However, the Balk/Lunk Mix snatches the Cubit away and flies off, with Major cursing it. The Glorp Corp and the Spikels are enjoying a day at Mixel Park. Torts admires how cute Scorpi is, and the latter then grows afraid of Glurt's enthusiasm. The Spikels head off. Glomp disperses a Glorp Corp/Spikel cubit from his nose and throws it for Glurt to fetch, with the others running after him. Meanwhile, Flain, Lunk, Chomly and Zaptor are enjoying a picnic, with Zaptor commenting on the calmness. They are suddenly interrupted by a puff of magic. The Wiztasticsappear to advertise their next show, which Magnifo promises that won’t be like the last one (which ended up with him being burnt to ashes). The Spikels come to see what is happening, and when the Wiztastics teleport away (out of embarrassment from Magnifo), they scare Scorpi again, causing him to run away and accidentally crash into the cubit that Glurt is carrying. This causes them to Murp, and they run off, coating the other parkgoers in slime. Both tribes that the Murp belongs to end up chasing it (with some complications) all the way to the aforementioned magic show. They find it on the rafters above the stage, where they then find Mesmo, and Torts Mixes with him to get to the Murp. While they accomplish this, Magnifo does a trick that blasts magic energy out of his hat and to the roof. This destroys the rafters and causes all of the Mixels to fall down, who then de-Mix and are arranged in an upside-down pyramid pose. After that, Vulk claps and is revealed to be the only one who attended the show (and enjoyed it). This overjoys Magnifo, who gets crushed by the other Mixels at the end. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella, Flora, Aisha (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Ritchie,Sparky, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, The Reform Gang, Magor and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will guest star in this film. * Magor and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will work with Major Nixel in this film. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Mixles. * The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Moon Madness , The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Quest for the Mixamajig, The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Every Knight Has Its Day and The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Nixel, Nixel Go Away. Transcript The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special/Transcript